Different Kind of Love
by warri0r
Summary: Jon Good is the least popular kid at school - and one of the biggest trouble makers. He decides to attempt to annoy the school's most popular girl after he's been kicked out of class, which ends up backfiring when she's nothing like what he expected her to be. He finds himself unintentionally opening up and falling in love - things he vowed to never do.
1. Chapter 1

Kennedy Sutherland was a junior at Oak Hills High School. Thanks to her family, she was instantly labelled as a 'popular' kind of girl. She was born into money, she was also slim, had blue eyes and long, thick, luscious blonde hair. She always looked fantastic, and never missed a beat. She was an honor roll student, which made her seem under pressure. Kennedy was also a part of a youth group, tutoring programs, along with working part time at the library and volunteering at an animal shelter.

"Kiki, you look _absolutely fantastic,_" Jennifer smiled as Kennedy walked up to her locker. "Those jeans plus your legs equal, _ugh_."

Kennedy smiled as she looked at her friend. She was beautiful – in the non-conventional kind of way. "How has your day been? I've barely seen you."

"I skipped first because Brandon wanted to, _y'know_," Jennifer giggled. Brandon was another popular guy who was constantly sleeping around – not that Jennifer really cared – as long as he came back to her at the end of the day. "What about you?"

"Just class really. I've got a tutoring session after last class." She shrugged as she piled some books into her locker, just to take more out. Kennedy took out the books she needed to use to tutor someone in the library. She didn't want to have to detour back.

"You're so smart, Kike. How did you get so smart?" Ella smiled as she popped up next to Jennifer. Jennifer and Ella were like best friends – and Kennedy was sort of a third wheel when she took them up on their offers of hanging out.

"By going to class, girls." Kennedy giggled as she shut her locker. "Text me later,yeah? Could catch up tomorrow."

"What about tonight?" Ella pouted, looking at her.

Jennifer turned to her, almost as if it was a sin for Ella to not know Kennedy's schedule. "She has to tutor someone." Ella shrugged as the two walked away, arm in arm. Kennedy leant back onto her locker, watching the sea of students go by. She wondered how she got to be in this position of _power_. She was aware that everyone knew that her mother was the retired popstar, and her father was an author, but besides that, what more was there? She wanted to be able to fly under the radar, wear clothes twice in a row because she liked the way they looked on her. She wanted to be able to wear sweatpants when she felt like absolute crap thanks to her period, and just go days without make-up. Thanks to her popular status, none of that was possible.

Kennedy sighed as she straightened herself up, and then went walking to her last class – only to find that it was cancelled. Kennedy let out another sigh, but decided she'd go to the library and see if there was anything that needed to be done – otherwise she'd start up on her homework before her tutoring session.

She walked into the library and spoke to Mrs Hao, who was incredibly flattered that Kennedy wanted to assist, but made it clear that homework came first.

"Kennedy, no! Homework!" Mrs Hao spoke gently, but passionately.

"But Mrs-" Kennedy tried to persuade her.

"Don't but Mrs Hao me! You do your homework, then maybe, _maybe_ there will be something for you to do!"

Kennedy sighed . She liked helping Mrs Hao – she always had interesting stories about her hometown in Korea. "Fine, but leave some books for me to put away." Kennedy smiled weakly as she walked over to the other side of the library – it was much quieter. There was natural sunlight, along with more table space. Kennedy grabbed one of the Mac laptops that the school provided, and turned it on at her table, before plugging it in.

She signed onto the school's own instant messaging service. _' kiki.x ' has logged on. _ There were only a few other people on, none of which she really spoke to. She plugged her headphones into her iPod,and pressed shuffle. She was surprisingly pleased when her _'different'_ music began to flow into her ears. Kennedy saw something pop up on the screen through her peripheral vision, and she looked up. She raised an eyebrow.

_Jon_is_Good: don't you have class or something_

_kiki.x_: apparently not, hence why i'm on this, haha

Kennedy shrugged – she usually got messages from random people around school. She was about to look back down at her work, when the person messaged her back.

_Jon_is_Good: oh, you're the nerdy one near the windows then?_

_kiki.x_: that would be me, then who are you?

Kennedy looked around - there was no-one around. She shrugged – probably someone being an idiot – which at her school, wasn't a rare occurrence.

_Jon_is_Good: i'm in hiding, wanna play hide and seek?_

_kiki.x_: you're funny. are you going to let me do my work, or are you going to be my source of entertainment until my student comes in?

_Jon_is_Good: you have a student, yet you are a student? Are you sure you're popular?_

_kiki.x_: pretty sure I am, kiddo. What's something about you that I wouldn't know from looking at you?

_Jon_is_Good: that I'm absolutely sexy and that you're out of my league._

Kennedy let out a laugh, to which 'jon_is_good' messaged back without a response – almost as if he was close enough to hear her laugh, which was quite soft.

_Jon_is_Good: good to see I can make a popular girl laugh. Tell me, cheetos or doritos?_

Kennedy heard crunching - it wasn't too far away. She didn't want to get up from where she was though, she was sort of enjoying this mystery person.

_kiki.x_: hmm, how about watermelon?

_Jon_is_good: im gonna let that one slide only because you're gorgeous_

_ : aw, you're too cute. Only if I could actually see who you were._

_Jon_is_Good: you pass me every day in the hall, and you don't know who I am, unacceptable_

Kennedy shook her head and refused to reply. Soon enough he sent back another message.

_Jon_is_Good: this is my last message before you consider responding (snob) row 6, non-fiction, table 5. I'll be waiting (impatiently)_

Kennedy looked at the message. Was he being serious? She decided to send one of her own.

_kiki.x_: as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I do have work to get done

_Jon_is_Good: That's okay, I'll just watch you creepily while you do until you actually come find me. It's not too hard. It's almost like you just look up, and BAM_

Kennedy found herself looking up, and half expecting someone to be there. She saw someone playing video games on their home laptop, and she saw someone with a smirk on their face. He had a beanie on, and he had fluffy light brown/dark blonde hair. She smiled to herself.

_kiki.x_: take the beanie off, fool. 

She watched as he pulled a face and shook his head violently, almost angrily. She laughed to herself before sending a final message.

_kiki.x_: I'm logging off to actually do something – if you want to talk to me, you obviously know where I am. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jon found himself getting frustrated. She wasn't meant to find him cute, and he wasn't meant to find her absolutely hilarious, along with being cute. He wanted to go up and just talk to her, like he would with any of his other friends – but no, she had to be different. She had to make him nervous, anxious, afraid of going within a certain radius of her, just in case she didn't like his shoes.

"Are you going to come or not?" He heard her voice. She had such a sweet, innocent voice – almost the voice of an angel. Almost. He turned around, his deep brown eyes locking with her blue ones.

He logged off the laptop, and put it back on the rack along with the charger. He grabbed his backpack which was torn beyond repair, with an attempt at a home fix with tape and pins, and walked over. He sat across from her, quiet.

"You're not so chatty now, are you?" She laughed softly as she turned the page in her psychology book. "So cute."

"How is that cute?" Jon scoffed as he put his arm on the table, and rested his head on it.

"Because, it is." She smiled as she looked down at her books – attempting to avoid showing her face, which was growing more red as the moments progressed.

"So tell me something about you," Jon asked, as he put his other hand on the table, and he looked at the girl who was sitting across from him.

"Well, I'm Kennedy," She smiled at him. He laughed at her – and she laughed at his laugh. "And you have quite the cute laugh."

Jon felt himself blush – no one ever had that affect on him. "I'd tell you that you've got a cute laugh, but I'm sure you've heard it before.."

Kennedy smiled. She had heard it before. "I like hearing it from you." She didn't know if she could get anymore red. "So, tell me something about you."

"Well.." Jon started. What would he tell the popular rich girl? That he lives in a run-down house? That he can't guarantee that he has water or electricity when he gets home? Somedays he doesn't even get to eat. Just as he thought of food, his stomach rumbled.

"I think you're hungry." She looked at him. She dug into her handbag, and pulled out a small packet of crackers. "Here, eat." She smiled at him genuinely as she handed him the packet. Jon smiled at her, and he realised that she wasn't like the other popular girls.

The school bell rang, and soon enough people were causing a fuss outside. "So, about you." She continued to write.

"Uh, I'm Jon." He smiled as he opened the packet of crackers. "I wrestle daily if I can to make money."

"Oh yeah? Where abouts? Might have to come watch you one day. I haven't been to the wrestling in a while." Jon's eyes lit up. "Did I say something?"

Jon smiled. Yes she did. She did say something. "Just never found a girl who willingly watches wrestling," he laughed to himself.

"KIKI!" A loud voice came calling through the library. "KIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKI"

Kennedy and Jon both turned around, and there stood one of the football players. "Girl, you're runnin' late."

"Brandon, I told Jen that I wasn't coming. Got stuff on." She shrugged as she turned bback around.

"Girl, that isn't how you speak to me." His voice instantly became hard. "And what the fuck are you doing with this tosser anyway?" Jon sat there eating the crackers.

"Don't call him a tosser, you dickhead. Just fuck off." She growled at him. She shot Jon a look which he interpreted as 'get ready'.

"I'll call him whatever the fuck I want." Brandon began. "You really want to hang with a homeless dork that can't even afford to feed himself?"

"Does it look like I care if he's homeless or can't afford to feed himself? He has a _perseonality_. He's _human._" She rolled her eyes.

"Brandy!" A voice squealed from the door. Brandon turned around to Jennifer's voice. He turned away after shooting the two death glares.

"Wow, are you sure you're allowed to be seen with me?" Jon raised an eyebrow. "Since I'm homeless and broke."

"I'm not owned, I can do what I like." She smiled. "Are you still hungry?"

"You sound like the mothering type." Jon laughed. Kennedy shook her head at him, and opened her handbag. She pulled out a large bag of crisps.

"Sorry, that's all I've got." She frowned.

"Don't be sorry, it's more than I've got." He shrugged as he looked down at the time on his broken watch. "Don't you have that tutoring session?"

"Should be here.. If they're not here soon I'm gonna call it a day." She shrugged as she began to pack her books up, and unplugged the laptop. She felt her phone vibrate, and she knew exactly what she was about to read.

_Jen: OMG. WAT WERE U DOIN WIT THAT LOOZER_

Kennedy laughed, shaking her head. She closed the message. "What's on now?"

"Uh, going to go train I guess." He shrugged as he sat up. "Why?"

"Wanna go get a proper meal?" She asked as she looked at him. Jon was confused at why she was being so nice – throwing food and money around.

"I can't afford a proper meal. Don't think I've eaten one in a while." He shrugged looking down. "It's okay. Really. You don't need to pity me."

"I don't pity you," Kennedy looked at him. "I don't. I don't like seeing people go hungry, and I want to buy you a happy meal with extra happy." She giggled. "Come on. Don't be a wuss. Scared to be seen with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

"You're not like all those other girls," Jon commented as they walked through the shopping mall. "Wouldn't you usually be afraid to be in public with me?"

"Maybe I am, who knows?" Kennedy joked. "I'm kidding. You're much more interesting than the people I hang out with usually. You aren't… conventional in a sense."

"I think it's you who isn't conventional. You're a popular girl with money, yet you want to wear sweatpants daily, you listen to rock and metal, and you love to watch wrestling. I think you're teetering on the line-" Once Jon said 'teetering' Kennedy couldn't contain her laughter anymore. Jon brgan to laugh too. "And you have a dirty mind. You are awesome."

Kennedy began to cry as they walked to her car. It wasn't anything special – it was a small four-wheel drive. The two got in, and Kennedy plugged in her iPhone.

"Did you need me to drop you off at home?" Kennedy asked as she started up the ignition. "Jon?"

"Uh, I've gotta wrestle tonight, seeing as though it's Friday." He nodded. "So just down to the Athletic Centre for me." Kennedy smiled as she put the car into drive, and began to go down the road.

Jon thanked Kennedy for the lift, and he walked inside. Kennedy was about to drive back to her house, when she noticed a piece of paper on the floor. She didn't remember there being one earlier. She put the car into park, and picked it up. She opened it. It looked almost like a journal entry, or just someone scribbling on a piece of paper. It wasn't a handwriting she recognised – but then again, it could've been Jon's for all she knew.

_I've seen her daily. I'm in a few of her classes, never really ballsy enough to talk to her – just to let her know that I understand the pressure she's under. Let her know that I've noticed her scars behind her legs when she's worn shorts or dresses. I noticed her weight fluctuate immediately. I'm not one to judge – hell, I come from a home where I'm not guaranteed a meal, let alone a warm bed or even a roof over the top of me. There have been days I've slept at friend's houses just to stay out of the rain. _

_She's not what they expect her to be – and that's something special, admirable. She's different. Just watching the way she interacts with almost anyone she comes into contact with._

Kennedy smiled – as creepy as the note was in places, it was flattering. Someone actually noticed things about her. She pulled into a carpark, and turned her car off. She got out, and was determined to see him wrestle. She paid the whole $5 for a ticket, and she sat not right up the front, but somehow she ended up there. The show began not too long after she sat down. She enjoyed the local talent – it was something completely different from what you see on TV. Soon enough, out came Jon. He looked different than what he did in school. Confident, and cocky – and for some reason, Kennedy liked it. There was something about the way he acted when he was in the ring. He was versing some guy, but Kennedy didn't even notice he was there – she was so focused on Jon. Jon won his match, and got up onto the turnbuckle. He looked down and saw Kennedy. His face changed immediately. He wanted to jump for joy – jump over the barriers even. She cheered for him. Once Jon left the ring and collected his cheque, he went looking for Kennedy. He saw her talking to someone. She turned and saw him, and said her goodbyes.

"You really were amazing.' She smiled as she gave him a hug – a hug he wasn't expecting. He felt his legs turn to jelly.

"Aw, shucks." Jon laughed softly. "Why'd you stay and watch me? I thought you would've had better things to do than watch me run around and bash people."

"Nah, I never do anything Friday nights. If you're gonna keep running around topless, might have to mark it in my calendar." She smiled, blushing. "Did you need me to drive you home?"

"Nah, I'll walk. It's okay." He smiled at her as he walked Kennedy to her car.

"Are you sure?" Jon nodded. "Well, if you're so sure. I'll see you Monday then, I guess." She shrugged as she hugged him again before getting in and starting the car up. Jon smiled and waved as she drove out of the parking lot.

Jon walked the 4 miles home. It was lonely, dark, and slowly beginning to get cold. He saw cars go past, and looked at all the large houses around him. He let out a sigh. There was something inside of him that wished he could have that. Have a loving family, not needing to worry about making sure there's enough money out of the cheque that he got weekly for the rent on their crummy shack, along with the electricity, water and gas (just enough so they don't come after you). Food wasn't even important. Jon finally made it to his street. He looked at his house which was the smallest one, and the most grubby in the court. As he walked closer, he saw his mother's car parked terribly on what was meant to be lawn. He made his way up the path – or lack there of, and opened the front door. The TV was blaring, and he wondered where his mother was. He looked and saw her passed out with a bottle next to her. He shook his head and snorted. Every night was the same. Jon went to his mattress which was in the corner of a very empty room, and sighed. He missed the feeling that Kennedy gave him – and how he was able to forget that he was poor, forget that he had every responsibility possible, and that he forgot how lonely he really was.

"Jon, it's lovely to see you." Serena, the receptionist at the Youth Centre smiled at him. "You know the way." He smiled weakly at her. He walked into the main room, where there were a group of girls sitting around talking. He walked over to the couch, and flopped down. He heard a familiar voice.

"So if you want to talk privately, that's alright by me." Jon looked up, and saw Kennedy sitting there.

"So you won't go..tell anyone?" A voice squeaked.

"Not unless I feel it's absolutely necessary, Jazz. By that, I mean if you're going to harm yourself, or anyone else."

The girls all got up and split – and Kennedy made her way over to Jon. She sat down next to him. "You look like shit."

"Thanks." He mumbled as he pushed his hair out of his face.

"Jon, seriously. I can sense something's not right. Wanna talk? Privately?" She looked at him. He wouldn't give her eye contact. She touched his hand and he instantly looked up at her.

"Why do you give a fuck?" He growled at her. She walked over to a private room and motioned to him to get inside. He looked at her, ready to laugh. She didn't change her expression – if anything, the silence made her seem a lot more mad than she was. He got up and walked in.

"I don't know what's going on at home, Jon, but you do not speak to me like that. I don't care if you're-"

"I know you're not fucking perfect." He slurred. "I know about the anorexia, the self harm, the binge drinking.." He rambled on, expecting to break her.

She laughed. "How the fuck is any of that funny?" Jon slurred more. "It's se…ser…serious."

"I'm laughing because you think that it'll hurt me by bringing up my past. Yes, I had anorexia, I used to self harm, I used to binge drink. I also have no friends, my parents _still_ aren't happy with me, and I'm tired of never being good enough." Jon looked at her – almost in shock. "So, now. Tell me what's eating you enough to make you drink."

Jon sighed. He wanted to run out of the youth centre and never return. He wanted to go back to when Kennedy thought of him as being cute, and adorable.

"My mom… she's a drunk. She's a substance abuser.. My dad.. somedays I don't even know if I have one. I wrestle to pay the bills – or pay portions. I also use that money to pay for food, the rent and whatnot.. It just so happens to be that I love to wrestle." As Jon spoke about wrestling, she smiled. "What the fuck is worth smiling about?"

"That's the first time you've actually seemed like a real person, rather than someone who causes trouble to get attention."


	4. Chapter 4

Monday rolled around, and Kennedy was at her locker getting her books out of her locker. "You can't avoid me forever." Kennedy looked up and saw Jennifer standing there. "What the hell is happening with you and the loser? You never texted me back. My brother saw you at the _wrestling_ Friday night.. Did he _make_ you go?"

Kennedy wanted to laugh in her face. "Yeah, I went to the wrestling Friday night.. what about it? I wanted to see what the fuss was, and I enjoyed it. I had a chat with Jon in the library Friday afternoon because he was there – and turns out he isn't as much as a loser as you all think."

Jon walked by as she spoke. He smiled at her, as he walked into the biology lab. Kennedy slammed her locker closed, and followed him into Biology, leaving Jennifer standing there, her jaw hitting the floor.

"You've got balls," Jon laughed as he sat at the back of the room. "Big, hairy, full ones."

"You're disgusting" Jennifer rolled her eyes as she walked into the room. "You were better, no, more tolerable when you didn't know Kiki." Jennifer went to sit next to Kennedy, who got up and walked to the back of the room, next to Jon. "What the fuck?!"

Kennedy put her books on the table, and her bag on the floor. Jon was really quite ecstatic. "You do realise that you're going to be on my level now, yeah?" He whispered into her ear. "You're gonna be a looooser."

"I've been a loser since Friday." She let out a giggle – which made Jennifer turn back around to shoot a glare. Kennedy felt her phone vibrate. _U r so not cool_. "Thanks girl, love you too. MWAH!"

She felt the daggers that were also known as Jennifer's eyes. The teacher walked into class, and class began.

_I found that piece of paper in my car, btw._ Kennedy passed him a note. Jon hid his face after he read it.

_Oh shit, really? Should keep my bag zipped just so the others don't fall out._ Jon passed it back, and Kennedy tried to contain her laughter.

_You're such a dickhead. Almost stalker-like. _Jon looked at the note and wriggled his eyebrows.

"Alright class, time to do the experiment." The teacher spoke. The class began to get loud.

"Okay, you're dissecting this poor animal." Kennedy called dibs. She smiled at Jon.

"I'm not dissecting the animal." Jon screwed his nose up. He looked at Kennedy who looked like she was getting queasy just from looking at it. "Fine, I'll dissect it."

"Yes, yes you are." She smiled. Jon looked at the animal, then looked at Kennedy. "slicey-dicey-micey" Kennedy giggled.

"You're so different." Jennifer spoke as she walked over to the back desk. "You're not even…you."

Without missing a beat, Kennedy responded. "Have you ever thought that maybe this is me, and I'm not who you once thought I was?" She looked up, gave a small smile before going back to watching Jon trying not to cut himself.

He managed to dissect the animal – which was a lot more difficult than usual because he had Kennedy next to him, watching every move, which made him anxious. He was nervous about wrestling on Friday, because chances were that she'd be there.

"I've decided something," Jon announced as the two left the biology lab once the bell rang. "Important something."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Kennedy laughed softly as they walked outside to lunch. Jon didn't speak a word until they were under a large oak tree in the field.

"I'm thinking that on Friday night after my match, that we go out clubbing, or something. Yes, we're underage – but I know people who know people.."

"Oh yeah?" Kennedy smiled as she offered him a piece of watermelon from her fruit salad. "Is this you asking me out?" She raised an eyebrow, trying to mask her excitement.

"Do you want me to ask you out?" Jon deflected, a smile just stuck on his face. Kennedy looked down as she put a grape in her mouth. "I'm just going to take your silence as a yes, because there's no way you'd risk your social status to date an outcast like me." He beamed as he took a grape from her fruit salad and ate it.

Jon was still surprised that she didn't turn around and say 'no'. "Oh!" Kennedy remembered something. She pulled out a container that had a sandwich and a small tub of fruit in it. "I remembered hw you don't always get to eat, so I made you lunch." She smiled.

Jon was touched – no-one really cared about whether he ate or not. His eyes began to fill, and kennedy pouted. "I'm sorry." She embraced him in a hug. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's not that you're making me cry – and you've got nothing to be sorry about. I'm touched that you care – no-one really does." He looked at her. Kennedy smiled, kissed his forehead and tussled his hair.

"I know that you're a tough cookie, but I know when someone breaks you in half – not literally – there's an ooey-gooey centre." Kennedy laughed as she checked her phone. She had a few messages from her 'popular' crowd. She put the phone down without even reading them. Kennedy got up to go put something in the rubbish bin, when Jon looked at the messages – he didn't mean to, but something in Kennedy's eyes gave away that it was nothing good.

_Mom: I hear about you dating some…lowlife loser? We will talk when you're home. _

_Jen: I told your parents about you and loser-boy. You're gonna be in for it now. _

_Elle: Tsk tsk tsk._

Jon closed the phone with seconds to spare as Kennedy came back. He seemed deflated. Was he really that bad of a person for her friends to turn on her instantly?

"What's wrong?" Kennedy asked, looking at him cross legged. Jon looked at the time, and it was almost time for literature. He shook his head, and Kennedy took the hint. She began to pack her things in her bag, and looked at the time on her phone. "I'll meet you at class." She waved at him as she walked back inside the school. Jon watched her leave, and he knew that it was going to be one of the hardest decisions of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what's happening with you and weird-o?" Jennifer laughed wickedly as she followed Kennedy to the bathroom.

"Have you recently turned lesbian? Following me to the bathroom and everything…sort of weird. Probably wouldn't have minded if you asked first." Kennedy shrugged as she went into the stall. When she was done, Jennifer was still there, except she had Elle and a few more girls standing around. Kennedy looked around, and she knew exactly what was going to happen, and no-one would believe her.

Jon was waiting in literature, but Kennedy didn't show up. This wasn't normal, at all. She was an honour roll student – she attended every class – and if she didn't she sure did make up for it. Kennedy walked in fifteen minutes late, and she slumped down to the desk that was spare. Jon looked at her face as she looked up, and he noticed that her lip was beginning to swell, along with her eye. She'd tried to cover it up with make-up, but it didn't work.

The teacher didn't ask her to read, or to participate in the conversation, because he thought she was having an 'off' day. After collecting all her work that she needed to complete, the teacher let everyone out a little early.

Kennedy stormed out of the classroom faster than a wild-fire. Jon tried to chase after her, but as he made it to the end of the corridor, she was out of sight.

He walked around the school trying to find her – and he saw that her car was still there, so she must be still on the grounds. After walking around after the bell rang, he walked out, almost giving up. He saw her sitting under a tree, hugging herself. He walked over, and just sat with her. He didn't say a word.

"I don't want you to see me." She mumbled, as she sniffled.

"What happened, Kennedy?" he asked, rubbing her hands. "Kennedy, show me."

She slowly lifted her face up, and his face said it all. Her eye was quite swollen, along with her lip. Jon suspected there was more damage, but he didn't press the issue.

"Come to mine, I'll look after you." Jon offered. Kennedy stayed quiet. "I won't bite, don't worry." Kennedy stayed silent, and the two walked to her car. She started the ignition up, but kept the radio off. She followed his instructions on how to get to his house. "Before we get out," Jon spoke quietly. "Was the reason of all of that me?"

She shook her head. "It could never be you." She looked at him before opening the car door and getting out. Jon followed suit, and pointed out the shack that he called home.

"Mom isn't home at the moment, she's, erm, scoring." Kennedy didn't ask, but Jon felt like he needed to explain. "She's a junkie and a drunk." Kennedy nodded, as she looked around. Jon walked to the kitchen, where there was basically nothing. He pulled out some ice from the ice-chest that they had in the kitchen instead of a fridge or freezer. He wrapped them in a small tea-towel, to which he placed on her face gently. He noticed she was beginning to cry. He pulled the ice off of her face, and just pulled her into his tall frame. She began to cry harder, as he just rubbed her back.

"You don't need to be strong all the time," Jon mumbled into her passionfruit scented hair. "I kind of like it when you hug me like this."

She pulled away and looked at him. "You just need to ask." She whispered softly before holding him again. He smiled weakly when he heard the front door slam.

"JONATHAN." A loud voice came through the house. "Some bitch parked her car on the cur-" His mother walked into the kitchen and saw Kennedy standing there with a bruised eye and a swollen lip. "What the hell happened to you, honey?" Jon was confused. Was this his mother? "You're a girl at Jon's school, but what the hell happened to your face? Jon, give her the ice!" Jon handed Kennedy the ice and Kennedy placed it on her face. "Hold it on your face for 10 minutes, honey. It should hopefully go down before you go home." His mother softly caressed Kennedy's face, before turning back to go to the loungeroom.

"She seems nice," Kennedy mumbled as the two sat out the back on the grass. "Is she usually like that?"

"Nope, that's the problem." Jon raised an eyebrow as he looked at the sky."She's either sober, or she's not my mother.."

Kennedy arrived home, alone. She walked inside, and her mother gasped when she saw her face. "Did that boy do that to you!?" She screamed.

"No, he didn't." Kennedy rolled her eyes as she moved her keys around. "Jennifer actually did."

"I don't believe you." Her mother sternly responded. Kennedy shrugged. She'd told the truth, but there was obviously not much more she could do. She turned and walked upstairs to her room and put the stuff down on her bed. She walked into her ensuite, and looked at her face, and how bad it was.

Kennedy looked at her phone and saw a text message from an unknown number. _'Hope you're doing okay – just letting you know your face is still beautiful to me.' _ Kennedy smiled – he didn't need to even say who it was.

There was a knock on Kennedy's door, and moments later the door opened, her father walking in. "Kennedy?"

"Papa!" She smiled, weakly. His face fell the moment he saw her face.

"What the hell happened!?" He yelled. "Who did this?!"

"I told mama, Jennifer did." Kennedy could tell from his face that he couldn't really believe that Jennifer did it .

"So it isn't that boy your mother is so angry about you seeing?" He asked, sitting on the end of her bed. "She's really angry – apparently he isn't… popular."

Kennedy shook her head, slowly. "No, he isn't. But he's what I think I need." She felt her stomach begin to flutter thinking about him. "He's not like the other boys I've dated."

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking at her. "If you are, I want to meet him. I don't want your mother to know, though."

"Why, papa?" Kennedy asked, looking at him.

"Because I don't need her getting angry for nothing." He shrugged. "So call him up and we'll go get dinner or something."

"It's 7:30." Kennedy looked at the clock. "You sure?"

"Again, yes. Let me know when you're ready." He turned around and walked out of the room. Kennedy called the unknown number.

"Sup gorgeous?" Jon smiled through the phone. "What can I do for you today? More ice?"

Kennedy shook her head. "No.. my dad wants to meet you." She spoke slowly. "Jon, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." He mumbled. "Are you sure about this?" He was concerned. He'd never actually dated anyone before, let alone met someone's parents.

"Honestly?" Kennedy sat on her bed. "I'm scared as shit. I'm freaking out. But the one thing that's pulling me through is the fact that I can see you."

"You see me every day," Jon smiled through the phone. "I don't even know what to wear."

"Jeans and a top. I'll be at yours in about twenty." Kennedy smiled before hanging up the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

Kennedy beeped the horn, and out walked Jon, who didn't really take her fashion advice. He was wearing a pair of jeans, although they looked incredibly torn, and he wore a wrinkly top. Kennedy smiled as she put the car into reverse once he was in, and they began the drive to the restaurant that Kennedy's father was meeting them at.

"Why were you scared?" he asked as Kennedy pulled into the parking lot. "I'm confused."

Kennedy let out a deep breath. "Because. I wouldn't even want to go out in public, at all looking like this.. with my face.." She put the car into park, before continuing. "But for some reason, I would go without putting on make-up to just have you near me, for some reason.." She shrugged as she grabbed her bag from the backseat of her car. Jon smiled.

"That's pretty cute.." Kennedy looked at him. He laughed. "Fine, fine. It's pretty adorable."

They walked into the restaurant, and both of her parents were sitting there – in the booth. Kennedy raised eyebrows, as she walked with Jon. "I'm sorry, I didn't know she was going to be here." She whispered to him. He smiled as he got to the table. "Jon, this is my mother Michelle, and my father, Brandon. Mother, father, Jon."

"You don't seem half as bad as what Kennedy's… friend said." Michelle spoke after a moment of silece. "She painted you to be the tattooed, pierced, Mohawk kind of guy." Kennedy knew that she was keeping her cool. "But obviously you're not tattooed, or pierced besides that earlobe of yours, and you don't have a Mohawk."

Jon took a deep breath, this was all completely new to him. "I don't have any tattoos, nor do I have plans to at any point in the near future."

"What do you want to do with our daughter?" Michelle asked again, almost in a disapproving tone. Jon and Kennedy both felt the judgement.

"I know I don't come from money, I don't live in a fancy mansion, heck, I can barely afford to put food on my table. But the feelings I've recently developed for your daughter is something that I can't even put into words. There's something special about her. When I asked her out on a date, officially, today, my mother came home sober. She hasn't been sober in _years._" Kennedy linked her hand with his, and he couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad that our daughter could do that for you and your family," Michelle started, before Brandon cut her off.

"I'm happy for the two of you. Kennedy has something special, besides her academics. She works at the local youth centre, and she's thinking of doing psychology – I hope you can make her as happy as she's making you."

"I've seen her down at the youth centre, actually. They love her there." Jon smiled, as the four of them enjoyed a meal together. Jon was upset when they had to let go of each other's hands, but once they were able to hold hands again, they were.

"Let's go for a walk," Jon suggested as the two were enjoying the warmth. "Come." Kennedy parked her car at his house, before taking his hand and walking through the streets until they got to a park which had a small lake, along with a walking trail.

"So did you really mean what you said?" Kennedy asked looking at him as they walked around the lake. "Like, about the feelings and stuff?"

"Of course I did." He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she put hers around his waist. "I wouldn't lie, especially about my feelings for you." He kissed her forehead. Kennedy felt her stomach flutter.

"Oh, really?" She smiled as they continued to walk. Kennedy was smiling because of the way she fit snugly under his arm.

"Really." He smiled. Jon was smiling because of the way she looked without all of the make up on, "There's something special about you.. I can't pinpoint what it is. It could be the way you make me feel, the way you conduct yourself.. I don't even know. But all I know is that I'm absolutely enjoying it."

Kennedy smiled. "I've got an idea.. but you might not be up for it.." Jon smiled.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" He chuckled. "It can't be anymore uncomfortable than meeting your parents, I'm sure"

"Oh, no, it's _worse_." Jon mocked a scared face. "How about..we walk into school like…this tomorrow?"

"I'd love that," he smiled as he tightened his grip on her shoulder and pulled her in closer to him. "But are you willing to absolutely kill whatever was left of your _popularity_?"

Kennedy scoffed. "To be able to actually be this close to you every day at school… I'll be happy to hand over that popularity on a platter." Jon chuckled. "Shut up. I'm being cute.' She pulled a face.

"I'd kiss you right now, but you have a swollen lip, so I think I'll make you wait." Kennedy poked his side roughly, making Jon jump. "Ow!"

"Asshat."


	7. Chapter 7

It was Friday evening, and Jon was at his regular wrestling gig, although it wasn't all that regular. Kennedy was 'backstage' with him, before the show began. He gave her a small wristband. It was his title match, and he had been training hard.

"There are some important people coming tonight," He mumbled to no-one in particular. Kennedy walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Important..people."

"Oh yeah? You going to win the title?" She smiled at him, rubbing noses.

"Of course I will.. if I don't, I'll give him a beating for not staying down." He chuckled weakly before regaining focus.

"I'll let you get ready," Kennedy kissed his cheek. He went to pull her in for a kiss – since her lip was healed. "Win and you'll get a surprise." She smiled before kissing his cheek again and grabbing her bag and walking out. Jon smiled.

"Jon Moxley!" Jon walked out, cocky and confident. He saw Kennedy sitting there, watching him, he almost fell out of character but saved himself just in time. The match soon got underway, punches, kicks, flips – all before spilling out onto the floor. Kennedy looked around, and saw some important people lurking – in their fancy clothes. She could spot them from a mile away. As she was busy focusing on something else, she almost missed Jon's finisher, along with his 3 count.

* * *

"Your new champion, Jon Moxley!" Jon was estatic, you could see it in his face. Kennedy walked around through the centre and met him backstage. He picked her up, her legs around his waist and he kissed her, not bothering to ask – and it was as amazing as he had expected. Her lips were soft and plump. He pulled away and looked at her. He knew then that the feelings that he had for this girl weren't just 'feelings' They were something serious – and it scared him. The two kissed again, until someone yelled out to go get a room. Kennedy broke the kiss and giggled when Jon gave them the finger. Kennedy jumped down, and Jon turned around to see the fancy people. Jon kissed her quickly before walking away with them.

She sat herself down on one of the couches that they had, and just thought about what happened. Before she could get any further, Jon appeared, a smile still on his face. She stood up. '"I've been offered a wrestling contract with Heartland Wrestling Association." Kennedy smiled. "And I'll be wrestling Saturday nights, maybe even during the week." Kennedy wrapped her arms around the sweaty, new crowned champion, and new member of the HWA team. Jon smiled and kissed her.

"I'm so happy for you," She mumbled to him. "Did you still want to go out?" Jon thought about it.

"Did you want to? We can go back to mine and do a late dinner…" Jon smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Sure." Kennedy smiled as the two kissed again.

* * *

"Shit you're good at cooking." Jon polished off his second bowl of pasta that Kennedy made. "So good."

"Aha, you're welcome. I'm going to see if your mom wants any."

"She's probably shooting up." Jon spoke loudly as Kennedy got up. Kennedy shook her head as she walked down to the bedroom. She saw his mom sitting on the bed, just focusing on nothing.

"You okay?" Kennedy asked as she closed the door behind her. "Did you want some dinner?" Jon's mother looked up, no emotions on her face.

"Can I ask you something?" Jon's mother asked. "Seriously."

"Sure," Kennedy responded, sitting next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Does Jon…look down on me?" She asked. She then shook her head before Kennedy could answer. "No, don't answer that, I know he does. Although, I've noticed…change in him. I think it's because of you.."

"Just a question, Jon's mentioned some things to me. Are you sober at the moment?"

"A few days." She looked up. "It's very difficult, especially having things so easily accessable. But I like seeing Jon this happy… whether it be because he's in love with you, or because he likes seeing me sober.. but I do like seeing him happy." She smiled at Kennedy. "Thank you. For so much." She embraced Kennedy in a hug, to which Kennedy smiled.

"Come get some pasta. I've had a review that it's good." Kennedy and Jon's mother both walked out.

"Oh, please call me Joanne."

* * *

Kennedy took Jon to the local Ice-Creamery, and the two sat down in a booth."You know, your mom said something to me before.."

Jon looked at her. "Uh what did she say?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He started to eat from the ice-cream cup.

"She mentioned uh, " Kennedy started. She didn't want him to freak out about the whole 'in love with you' thing, so she tried to think of another alternative. "How she likes seeing you happy, and she thinks it's because she's sober."

Jon smiled – that wasn't what she was going to say, and he knew it. But he played along. He had something planned for that one.

"I do enjoy the fact that she isn't passed out with a beer bottle in her hand." He smiled and touched Kennedy's hand. "What would you consider us?"

Kennedy felt her heartbeat increase, and her stomach began to do the whole flutter thing again. "Depends what you want us to be." She looked at him, her eyes full of hope that he'd say what she wanted to hear.

"Well… You'd be my first ever girlfriend, and I've already met your parents, and you've met..erm, mine… and we are eating ice-cream.." Jon continued on as he looked up at her. As he did, he felt something cold on his nose. "ARG!"

"I officially claim you as mine." She scrunched up her face as she took another spoonful of ice cream with a smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a regular occurrence now that the two were never seen too far apart. It had been months since Jon had joined HWA, and he had been wrestling a lot more frequently. He was due to go on the road with them, and he wanted Kennedy to come along. Unfortunately, due to other things, she wasn't able to.

"I want you to come,' Jon pouted as he looked at her. "I'm gonna miss you."

Kennedy smiled. "It's only for a few weeks, though, right?" Jon smiled. "I'm sure you'll live. I know I might _just_ scrape by.."

* * *

It had been three days into the HWA road-trip, and there'd been a new wrestler added to the set. Jon had attempted to stay away from her, because she sounded and looked a lot like trouble. Hellena Heavenly. Like moths to a light, he couldn't stay away – despite the love he had for Kennedy.

"You're cute." Hellena had smiled at him along with a wink. "Come." She invited him to the local strip club along with a few of the other wrestlers. Jon remembered, he had stood there, at the entrance. He just asked for a minute. He thought about things. Was it wrong to go to a strip club with a woman? "What's wrong? Girlfriend holding you back?" Hellena laughed mockingly.

Jon didn't know what happened next, but all he knew was that he had just cheated on Kennedy, and he couldn't take it back. No matter how many beers he drowned, no matter how much he closed his eyes, all he saw was Kennedy's face.

He woke up the day after and Hellena was there, clipping her bra on. He closed his eyes again – pretending that it didn't happen. He heard her heels through the room, then he heard the door close. He wanted to yell, scream. Punch a wall. He wanted to go back in time, but unfortunately for him, there was no rewind button. He went to the show a few hours later, and saw Kennedy's familiar face.

"Jon!" Kennedy smiled as she ran over and embraced him. She instantly pulled away and looked at him suspiciously. Jon had guilt written all over his face, along with sleeplessness.. She grabbed her handbag and turned on her heel and walked away, out of the small hall that was rented. Jon followed her, trying to keep up with her.

"Kennedy, wait-"

"Wait? Wait for what? For you to just admit that you slept with that… old woman? What was it? The fact that I wanted to _wait_? That I love you enough to make sure it's the right time, and not some drunken moment?" Kennedy screamed in frustration. She felt like her entire body was about to break.

"You love me?" He asked, looking at her. He squatted down to her height, she sat down on the floor next to her car. "You never said that you love-"

"And that's meant to change the fact that you _slept_ with someone else?!" Kennedy was crying, and she couldn't care less about her make up. "I drove all this way to surprise you and actually _give _ it to you tonight, but fuck was I wrong!"

"Calm down Kike-" Jon started. Kennedy walked over to the wall, and punched it, straight with her fist. She let out an ear piercing scream, before clutching her wrist. "Jeez, Kennedy!" He looked at her wrist which didn't look like a wrist anymore. It looked wonky.

"It hurts," She cried as she held it. Hellena walked out, and she almost looked amused.

"Mox, you're needed." She spoke softly and seductively. Kennedy was furious. Jon held her back.

"Tell them I'm taking my girlfriend to the hospital." He looked at her, angrily. The last thing this situation needed was more drama. "I'll be back for the next show tomorrow."

"I'm taking myself!" Kennedy walked towards her car, and tried to open it left-handedly. She looked at the gear-stick, and pouted. She didn't know how she was going to drive one-handed. She put her head on the steering wheel. Jon opened the door, and helped her get out.

He put Kennedy in the passenger side, before getting in the drivers seat himself. "You're an ass." Kennedy mumbled as she held her wrist. "You're an absolute ass."

"I know." Jon mumbled as he tried to figure out where the nearest hospital sign was. "I fucked up big time."

"Yes. Yes you did." Kennedy growled at him. He pulled into the emergency department, and helped her walk in. He filled out the form for her, and they had given her ice until she needed to go in.

Kennedy was slowly beginning to fall asleep – it was taking a while for them to come see her. She began to mumble as she leant against Jon.

"Why did you do it?" She mumbled. Jon let out a deep sigh – why did he do it? He didn't know, let alone he didn't know what he'd tell Kennedy. He had made the biggest mistake of his life – and there was no way Kennedy would forgive him.

"Kennedy Sutherland?" The doctor called. Jon softly shook her and her eyes shot open. She got up, and looked to Jon for guidance. She was afraid, and she didn't attempt to hide it in her face. Jon jumped up with her, and held her OK hand with her into the back.

"Well, you've surely done some damage.." The doctor mumbled as he inspected the damage. "Your knuckles are obviously very cut up, but we're going to cast your wrist once we've done an x-ray. Just stay put and I'll come and get you when they're ready for you." Kennedy nodded as the doctor walked away.

She began to cry. Jon didn't know what to say, or what to do. Jon watched her. Her facial expression hadn't changed – she was still afraid. "I'm not staying around for this." Kennedy forgot that her wrist was damaged, and put some pressure on it and let out a cry. Jon jumped up and sat her back down on the bed.

"You're gonna stay here until you've been cleared." He spoke harshly. "I'm not letting you leave while you're injured. You can't even drive let alone being able to put pressure on it."

"I wouldn't be here if you hadn't of fucking slept with that old bitch." Kennedy growled.

Jon accepted what she said. "I'm sorry."

They arrived back at the arena the next day, and Hellena was there with bells on, along with a smile. She saw Jon and Kennedy both walking together – and Kennedy's arm was in a sling.

"You've got a match tonight," Hellena started when Jon pushed Kennedy forward as he stayed back to speak to Hellena. "Against B-"

"I can read that on the roster out the back. You need to stay away – I've got my girlfriend, and I love her. Sleeping with you was a mistake." He turned and walked away – Kennedy still showing trust issues towards him. He grabbed Kennedy a can of soda from the machine, and opened it for her. She smiled weakly at him.

"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot." Kennedy looked up at him. Jon looked back at her as he was getting changed to his wrestling gear.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, baby." He looked at her. "You didn't fuck up."

He walked over and embraced her softly – but tenderly. He kissed her forehead, before just holding her. Hellena walked past the room – and saw the two. She knew she'd done wrong, but she didn't want to admit it. She had feelings for Jon – and he was a good hearted man.

"I've gotta go wrestle – did you want to come ringside?" Kennedy nodded – Jon handed her a ticket and a wrist band.

"Ace, take her to her seat would you?" Kennedy turned to Jon, and he watched her intently. She had her bag, and followed Ace.

Jon walked back to where he was preparing for his match. His music went through the speakers and he walked out. He looked quickly for Kennedy – but she was no-where to be seen.

He continued to look for her throughout his match, but to no avail. After the match he looked backstage, and she was still out of sight. He attempted to call her – but her phone was turned off. He sighed – maybe she couldn't deal with it after all. Jon began to fret, almost freaking out.

"She's outside," Hellena spoke gently as she walked in. "She's crying." Hellena turned around and walked away.

Jon put on a pair of sweatpants before going out to try and find her. "Kennedy!" He called. She looked up from where she was sitting down. Jon looked down and saw her. Her face was red, her eyes were glazed and red. Jon sighed deeply.

"I don't know what to do, Jon." She sighed. "I love you, but I don't know how to accept the fact that my boyfriend slept with another woman.." Tears began to form in both of their eyes.

"I… I don't think I actually slept with her.." Jon spoke as he bit his finger. "I think it was more just..a hook up."

Kennedy's head snapped up instantly. "So you're telling me that you just casually made out with her, maybe did more?" She shook her head. "That just makes it _so_ much better." She got up and slapped him.

"What more do you want me to say, babe?" He looked at her, upset. "I have no idea what went down. I don't like the fact that I don't know what happened, I don't know where I'm going with you, I don't know where our relationship stands or anything. I'm so fucking scared, Kennedy. I fucked up, I admit that. I would gladly spend the next god knows how long proving to you." Kennedy blinked, but said nothing. "Fuck, Kike. I love you!" He went to punch the wall out of frustration. She grabbed his fist before he hit anything. Kennedy slowly lowered his hand. Jon took her hand and the two walked backstage. Hellena saw the two, and she just ignored them. Jon grabbed his bag, and walked back to Kennedy's car, all in silence.

"She needs gas." Kennedy looked at the dial. "Yep, needs gas." Jon pulled into a gas station, and Kennedy got out to pay for it. She noticed Jon's face change as she paid for the gas. Soon enough, they were back on the road, heading towards his hotel.

Kennedy stood on the balcony while Jon had a shower. She was talking to her sister – the one who she never really understood – but now it all made sense why.

"Eloise, he _cheated_ on me." She sighed. "Most of me wants to forgive him.."

"Then do it." Eloise spoke, gently. Almost too easily. "If you don't you'll resent him, and resenting him will lead to the love becoming lost." There was silence. "You love him, don't you?"

"I do. So much. I don't want to leave him, but at the same time I know that the two of them are going to be working together-"

"Put your foot down and stop it then." Eloise spoke gently. "Remember that it's your relationship – you can call time, or you can keep going. You're not going to trust him straight away, Kenny. You're going to watch him look at another girl and wonder if he's thinking about her sitting on his dick. It's normal. But you need to figure out what's best for you."


End file.
